


admiring you

by voltory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, keith is basically just...so darn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltory/pseuds/voltory
Summary: "Keith," Lance's sharp voice snaps him out of his daydreams, making him sit straight, keeping his hands under his legs still. "Are you listening to me? This is bad, hone-"Keith bites his lip as Lance holds back the pet name, his eyes flitting to the side shyly, rocking from side to side as he tries to hold back that shriek of happiness that always tries to escape him when he's around Lance. He pulls his hands back from under his legs, pressing his palms against his cheeks in an attempt to push back the grin. Thisisserious.





	admiring you

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k3eD_iGeKw) from the korean drama strong woman do bong soon. would i call it an au tho?? nah. no superpowers here, just a boy who protecc. you guys should watch it tho! it's on netflix and it is like so lovely and fluffy, i die.

"Name?" Lance asks and Keith opens his mouth to answer but Lance beats him to it. "Keith Kogane. Address?" He continues on down the profile like this, Keith trying to get a word in but Lance beating him to it every time. He can feel the stares from the other officers inside on the two of them and he has enough sense to feel a little bit ashamed but at the same time...

His head tilts to the side as he looks at Lance, a small smile curling the corner of his lip, heartbeat speeding up in that embarrassing way it always does when they're together, he feels warm, a blush steadily crawling up from his neck, his hands sweating in his fingerless gloves but he just tucks them under his legs as he leans closer to get a better look at Lance who's still typing into his computer with an angry furrow of his brows.

He stares at the way his lips angrily move, already tuning out whatever it is he is saying about Keith's profile, it's not like Keith has to give any input into his personal information, Lance already knows all of it and more. He tries to peek over the screen of the laptop to look at his hands, wishing he could see the ring on Lance's finger as the rest of his fingers move quickly and angrily across the keyboard.

Keith had always loved seeing Lance in action at his job, and although he had promised himself he would never be on the other side of Lance's desk ever again after that first incident and first meeting he still can't bring himself to regret what he did. He can hear the angry shouts behind him from four different men as they make wild claims about him that are... totally true but still crazy.

"Keith," Lance's sharp voice snaps him out of his daydreams, making him sit straight, keeping his hands under his legs still. "Are you listening to me? This is bad, hone-"

Keith bites his lip as Lance holds back the pet name, his eyes flitting to the side shyly, rocking from side to side as he tries to hold back that shriek of happiness that always tries to escape him when he's around Lance. He pulls his hands back from under his legs, pressing his palms against his cheeks in an attempt to push back the grin. This _is_ serious.

Lance sighs, his head shaking but the tip of his ears are a bright red and Keith looks behind him at the men that are in front another desk while they give their statement. When he meets the eyes of one of them the man flinches back, his busted lip splitting open again as points to Keith angrily and starts yelling again at the officer. He turns back with a satisfied smile, dropping it immediately when he sees Lance's unamused stare on him.

"This is serious, Keith," Lance's voice is close to a whisper, leaning forward on his desk to lower his head closer to Keith's level. "They're saying you beat them all up at once, with random objects as weapons, and there's no witnesses to back up your side of the story. Which I don't even know yet. What did you do? Why did you do it?"

Keith looks away from Lance, lowering his eyes to the desk and placing his hands on his lap to curl his fingers together. Technically Keith knows he did something wrong, he knows he's not supposed to beat up other people, specially not as badly as he did if he has to at all but he was getting fed up.

"Well... at least no witnesses we can take seriously," Lance sighs, glancing at the two children who have finally stopped sniffling and are playing with two lions on a bench against the wall. There's a male officer crouching next to them and talking to them in a soft voice. "Not until their parents get here anyway."

"What did the kids say?" Keith asks, raising an eyebrow. The whole reason he's here is because of them anyway. He had been minding his own business on the way back from Hunk's bakery when he spotted the four men closing in on the kids, pushing them off the swings of the park and chasing them around. At first Keith had thought they might been their older brothers or something like that but it became clear once the kids started crying out for help that that wasn't the case.

Lance sighs, turning back to his laptop and tapping a few times on his keyboard before he starts to read out in _that_ voice he uses when he's at work. Deep, scratchy, serious.

"Suspect," Lance's lips curl in distaste at the word. "Approached the victims and..." Keith drowns him out then again, instead tracing the shape of Lance's eyebrows, nearly sighing at the way Lance's eyelashes brush against his cheekbones as he blinks, he leans forward on the desk, resting his elbows against the surface of it to press his chin against his palms as he stares. Lance glances up at him from time to time and Keith's breath catches every damn time at the bright color of his eyes.

Keith already knows what happened. What happened was that the kids were initially afraid of him too until they saw Keith grip one of the men by the collar of his shirt and slam him with a force he hadn't used in a while to the ground. After that they had cheered him on as Keith took on all four of them at once, using the training he had gathered from different martial arts he practiced with Shiro. His friend was not going to be happy that he had used his skills this way but Keith had been beyond caring then.

He had seen red as he kept shoving the faces of the men against the ground time and time again to keep them down until they finally stopped struggling against him, until the kids started cheering about the cops being here to help him, until he was pinned against the ground himself with cuffs slapped on his wrists.

He had thought about Lance then, about how Lance was going to react when he showed up at the station. Keith kind of wished Lance had been out on the field today but Lance was lazy and always took forever to fill up all his pending paperwork. They had only taken the handcuffs off because Keith was his fiance. At least there were some perks he had hoped he wouldn't ever need to take advantage of.

"I know you're a good person, Keith," Lance said, and Keith looked back up at him again, noting his sad smile as his fiance scrolled through Keith's file. "I know all of this is just because you were misunderstood, because you needed a home, but... I just... I thought you would try to be better now. It's been almost three years since the last time you ended up here."

"I know," Keith sighs, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Lance."

"So you did do it?" Lance asks, his eyes searching Keith's face. But Keith was always an open book, specially around Lance.

"Yeah," Keith says, nodding. "But they were hurting the kids. If anything I'm a bit of a hero."

"You still attacked people," Lance says, pursing his lips together.

"It was self-defense," Keith shrugs.

"Your history makes that statement nearly invalid, Keith," Lance tells him, rubbing his temples slowly.

After that he can't indulge himself in staring at Lance dreamily, can't stop to think about how pretty he looks when he's annoyed, or admire the shape of his lips, and how his shoulders look in his uniform. So... _so_ wide. Strong.

It doesn't take more than five more minutes before the parents of the children are there, yelling threats in the faces of officers and thanking Keith with deep bows. Still doesn't stop Keith's "victims" from pressing charges against him while they can. After Lance is done processing him he waits around inside one of the cells for Lance to finish his work day, laying down on one of the benches inside and occasionally glancing to the side to the men in the neighboring cell, smirking when they keep flinching away from him and into a corner in fear.

"Come on, bud," someone says as the door opens and Keith glances up to see one of Lance's colleagues motioning for him to get up. "You made bail." There's a bit of a teasing and amused tone to his voice and Keith has enough sense to feel a bit of shame, stretching his arms in front of him and giving one last glance back at the men he totally crushed for the honor of those children.

"Ow," Keith yelps as he steps outside and feels a sharp slap on the back of his head, turning to look at Lance with a pout before he's tugged into a tight embrace. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Lance says, squeezing him tighter in his arms before pulling back and holding Keith at an arms length, looking him up and down for any sign of injuries.

A few minutes later they're walking down the street hand in hand, Lance has an ice cream popsicle between his lips and Keith is holding the bag from the convenience store they just walked out of. Their hands are swinging lightly back and forth and they're both quiet, mostly because Lance is occupying himself on not letting the popsicle melt but Keith knows he's probably also gathering his thoughts, trying not to stop and yell at him or worse... cry.

They slow down as they approach their apartment building, stopping a few steps away from the stairs leading to the door and Lance chucks the wooden stick into a trash bin before turning to Keith, still keeping his hold on his hand. He searches Lance's gaze for only a moment before he purses his lips instead and waits.

"I don't want to see you like that again, Keith," Lance says, taking a deep breath. "But... I know it's unfair to say that."

"How so?" Keith asks, tilting his head.

"You're so good, Keith," Lance tells him, his voice softening, head tilting down just so. "You can't help yourself from stopping and saving kids and you definitely won't be able to stop yourself from helping anyone else. So... next time I just hope you don't end up in front of my desk again."

"I like being in front of your desk," Keith tells him, his nose scrunching as he admits it.

"Yeah, buddy, I could tell," Lance snorts, pecking Keith's lips quickly before tugging him over to the stairs of their building. "You were staring at me really hard."

"You look really good in uniform," Keith mumbles, pressing his forehead against Lance's shoulder blade, shutting his eyes. He can hear the jingle of Lance's keys, feeling the way his muscles move under his forehead as he shifts around to open the door, pulling them both inside and to the elevator.

"Is that really the only reason you were staring?" Lance asks him once they're inside, raising his eyebrow as he leans against the wall of it. "Come on, be more detailed, tell me how cute I am."

"Tsk," Keith snorts, shaking his head and walking up to Lance, sliding his arms around his waist, hooking his chin against his shoulder. "You're only a cool manly guy when you're at work, huh? Takes you the entire walk home before you revert back to your idiot self?"

"Keith!" Lance whines, poking at his sides. "Offense!! I take offense to that!"

###

"You really are staring a lot today," Lance hums softly as he sinks further under the big blankets on top of the both of them, pressing a soft kiss against Keith's forehead after brushing back his hair. "Something on your mind?"

"I don't like disappointing you," Keith tells him, sniffing once and reaching upward to brush his fingers against Lance's jaw before he slides his hand behind his neck, rubbing gently against his skin, smiling when Lance's eyes shut.

"I'm not disappointed," Lance tells him, shaking his head and opening his eyes again when Keith moves his fingers to scratch gently at the hair curling at the back of his neck.

"I didn't embarrass you in front of your co-workers?" Keith huffs, scooting closer into Lance's embrace and pressing his forehead against his chest.

He feels... vulnerable somehow. He knows he should probably be the one comforting Lance tonight after everything he did but he can't help himself from feeling guilty despite doing something good. Doesn't like thinking about how Lance felt the rest of the day during work as Keith was locked up in one of the cells he promised Lance he would never end up in again. Doesn't want to think about the comments he might have gotten or how he had to act disciplined to not look like he was favoring Keith just because they're together.

"Of course you didn't," Lance tells him, laughing softly, his fingers brushing gently over Keith's hair. "I already told you it's okay. I understand."

"I stare because you're handsome," Keith tells him after a long silence, after the knot in his chest finally disappears and makes way for something lighter, warmer. He tilts his head upward, his chin resting against Lance's chest as he tries to get a good look but is unwilling to pull back. "That's all."

"You're always so blunt," Lance tells him, looking down at him with a soft smile, kissing the tip of Keith's nose.

"It's true," Keith tells him, scooting upwards so they're at eye level again, tugging the blankets up until they're right under their chins. "And you look so cool in your uniform, at work, helping people."

"Okay, okay," Lance laughs, blowing up his cheeks with air and giving Keith a squeeze. "I know I asked for it earlier but I was just kidding."

"Okay," Keith whispers, not wanting to interrupt the sound of Lance's quiet laughter in the dark with anything else. He stares at his lips as they settle in a small smile, following the curve of his cupids bow, admiring their soft brown, purple, and pink color they are. "Uh..."

"I got you," Lance whispers, his lips splitting open to reveal a white grin. He curls his fingers around the hair on the back of Keith's neck, keeping a gentle grip on it as he leans down, tilting his head to the side as their lips meet.

Keith's eyes slide shut, dragging his hand from where it previously was against Lance's neck down his to his chest, pressing it gently against the spot where he can feel his heartbeat. There's a always a deep satisfaction in him when he feels it thumping quickly like his own, he smiles into the kiss and tries to chase Lance as he breaks it. He keeps his eyes shut as he feels soft kisses against his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, and across his forehead.

"I love you Keith," Lance tells him, laughing and pulling Keith back into a tight hug once again. "And I always will, no matter how many more times I have to bust you out of jail."

"Technically you _paid_ to bail me out," Keith huffs, his voice muffled against Lance's neck.

"Technically be quiet," Lance grumbles, tugging on his hair once.

"I love you, too," Keith blurts out when Lance's hold relaxes slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something cute and short to free me from the fic i'm currently writing omg, i was feeling so burnt out.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway i finally decided to stop spamming my irl friends with vld and made a twitter! [@starlnce](https://twitter.com/starlnce) you guys are welcome to follow me if you would like, i'd love to make some friends :)


End file.
